Harmonious
by Kaslyna
Summary: This is my atempt at E/O- R&R please. DISCLAIMER: Dick Wolf and NBC own this, not me. Sorry. Plot is mine, characters aren't.
1. Chapter 1

"You hungry?" the awkward question escapes his lips and his beautiful eyes twinkle with laughter.

"Sure. Why not?" I answer, smiling sweetly.

We find ourselves at a little café down the street from the precinct. We eat our sandwiches and coffee together, despite the fact that it's 7 PM. It is procedure as normal; we usually end up here to eat. Still, things haven't been right lately. I don't quite know why, but something has shifted since I was almost shot along with Rojas two weeks ago.

"Ride home?" he asks, interrupting my thoughts.

"You know you don't have to," I reply.

"Ah, come on, Liv. Kathy will live if I'm polite enough to take you home," he urges, smiling happily.

We drive quietly to my apartment. As usual, he invites himself in and makes himself comfortable on my couch. I pour us each a glass of wine and sit beside him. We talk just normal, random chitchat of two good friends and colleagues. Then all of a sudden, something changes. It's subtle and almost stealthy, but it's noticeable. There's a lapse in the conversation and we're sitting intently staring into one another's eyes; ice and earth.

What happens next scares me. I close my eyes and cup my hands about his ears, pulling his lips to mine. After the kiss, I sweetly lay my head upon his cheek, fluttering my eyelashes, loving the way his skin shudders beneath my touch.

"Wanna talk about this?" he asks finally, quietly, cautiously.

I don't answer; my lips are on his again, yearning and passion seizing my heart. My tongue touches his, and he kisses back, though more like he's trying not to hurt me. My body doesn't care. My hands find their way down his neck, shoulders, back… down to his waist, kissing. I tug gently on his pants.

"Liv…" he cautions.

"Please? Please, El?" I whisper, looking sadly into those deep, expressive blue eyes of his.

He's got a pained expression. I can tell I pushed him too far but I know that I'm gonna burst if he denies me this.

His eyes close gently; he sees my reaction to his slight rejection.

"I can't… I can't Olivia… I can't… please…" he moans.

Tears glisten stupidly in my hazel eyes.

"Liv… don't make me… please… I can't bear… it…" he says, a worried look upon his face.

I don't know why but I begin to choke back sobs and I kiss him harder. He lets out a low groan and my heart skips a few beats.

"Fine… one time…" he murmurs into my ear.

The next thing you know, he's on top of me in my bed. My legs wrap around his, and we're connected. I feel like this is okay, this is right, this is me. He kisses me gently and I close my eyes, melting into him. I feel like we're molten rock, slow, fierce, passionate, and beautiful. I open my eyes only a little bit; I cannot bear his face.

I wake up to the sound of my phone. My head's on his chest and the rest of us are tangled up in layers of sheets. I can't believe I did this. I get up and take a shower before changing into a lacy black bra and underwear. I put on a sky blue blouse and jeans and go into the kitchen.

"Hey," he says coolly, casually as he comes in, a blanket around his legs.

"Hello," I reply, not looking up from the stove, where I'm frying up two eggs.

We sit down at the counter with the carton of orange juice between us; I'm picking up his bad habits. We eat in an awkward, bloated silence.

"Liv…" he begins.

"Stop. Please," I say, putting up my hand.

He looks at me, confused. "Didn't you want that?"

I turn to him and say, "Yes, I did. It still wasn't right. We're both going to forget this happened and return to normal, alright?"

He nods, "Alright."

I smile, "Thanks, Elliot. I just don't wanna lose you as a partner and friend because of my erm weakness."

I blush shyly, turn, and frown sadly.

"I'm sorry," I whispered.

We don't speak on our way to work. Silence is inevitable, it seems.


	2. Chapter 2

THREE MONTHS LATER…

The days had gone by slowly. We had fallen easily into our normal routine, neither of us mentioning our breach; to do so would be devastating. However, cases were tedious and we were easily distracted. Elliot hadn't told Kathy and I hadn't told anyone, so no one knew what had happened.

"Thanks," he mumbles, not looking up from his files as I place his coffee beside him.

"No problem," I smile wanly, walking to my own desk and sipping gingerly at my decaf tea-, coffee had made me ill as of late.

"Fin and Munch find anything else in the Robinson case yet?" he asks, still searching his files.

"Um, sort of… they interviewed William. Airtight alibi; he sure as hell didn't kill and rape Anna," I say.

"Oh?" he says coolly, barely looking up.

I nod. The case has been difficult for both of us. Monday morning Anna Robinson had been found dead and raped in her boutique's window. Our lead suspect had been William Burlington, her boyfriend and accountant. Sadly, it seemed like Will had been in Brooklyn taking care of his sister, who had just given birth, and someone else had obviously killed Anna.

"Well… we'll talk to our witnesses again," I murmur, needing to penetrate the silence.

He nods, not looking at me. I sigh, and get up. Just as I throw out my tea, my stomach heaves. I bend over the trashcan, since I can't make the toilet, and I throw up my breakfast of Cheerios and tea.

"Liv? You alright?" Elliot asks.

I nod meekly, taking a napkin from my desk and wiping off my mouth.

"Ugh… fine… food poisoning, I'm sure it's nothing," I smile tiredly.

He's still worried though as he asks, "Liv, have you been feeling okay this week?"

I frown and answer, "Well, I've been pretty tired the last five weeks and I've been throwing up almost every day for the past three weeks. Why?"

His eyes widen in shock as he stammers, "Liv, see a doctor."

"Why?" I cock my head to the side.

"I'm sure you're right… probably allergies or a cold or the flu, but you should be sure it's not…" he mumbles under his breath.

"Sure it's not what? El?" I smirk contemplatively.

"Nothing. I'm sure you're right, and its okay; don't worry about it alright?" he looks up with a pleading expression on his face.

I nod, frown, and search through my case files. Today I'm set to interview Karen, William's sister. I get up and walk to the interview room, still a bit shaky from our conversation.

"G'morning," I say cheerily as I enter.

The petite blond smiles up at replies, and me "Good morning to you, too."

"So… you know why you're here?" I ask casually.

She frowns and nods, "Yes, Will mentioned it."

"Okay then… may I see a photo of your baby?" I ask, knowing that Dr. Huang can look at it.

"Sure, I made you a copy," she grins as she hands me a photo of a rather chubby red-faced angel.

"Thanks. Okay, so let me see the birth certificate?" I say.

She nods, "I also got a copy of this."

I smile, "Very efficient, thank you."

She smiles back as I read it over.

"Madison Ella Smith…" I murmur.

"She's a beauty," Karen croons.

"Sure is, thanks. Congratulations," I smile warmly.

She nods and we talk. She had given birth on Saturday evening and had requested her brother William be there the next few days- she was single and had given the baby her ex-boyfriend's last name.

"Thanks," I say, getting up to leave.

"Gladly, any time, and good luck!" she says, giggling slightly.

I nod distractedly, smiling, and walking back to my desk. I go to my locker and am about to leave when I hear someone.

"Yes?" I turn.

"Liv see a doctor," Elliot says.

I sigh, frown, cock my head, and ask, "Why?"

"Liv…" he inhales deeply, and then exhales slowly, "Liv you might be…"

"I might be…?" I prompt delicately.

"Liv you might be pregnant," he blurts out.


	3. Chapter 3

"No. Hell no, I'm not pregnant. You gotta be joking, El!" I am on the verge of hysteria.

"Liv…" he says, sighing.

"I don't wanna talk about it," I stop him.

He nods and says, "Alright, still want a ride home?"

I nod quietly and follow him to the car. I get in the passenger seat and he tries to talk to me but I won't let him.

"Liv, whatever this is… we'll get through this, okay?" he tells me gently, worriedly.

"I'm not going to a doctor," I say robotically.

"Liv…" he starts.

"No, stop it. I'm just going to take a damn pregnancy test and get it over with. Take me to CVS on my way?" I explain.

"Alright," he sighs and we stop at the CVS.

Once I've bought the test, which is probably the most heinous, evil inanimate object I've ever seen, I get back in the car and we drive off silently to my apartment.

"Stay in my living room okay?" I order.

"Yes, ma'am," he says, grinning at my glare.

I sigh, roll my eyes, and head into the bathroom.

Once I'm done, I wash my hands and put the test on the coffee table with the timer.

"That is the smuggest stick I have ever seen," I snort as I see the bright pink plus.

"So what are you gonna do, Liv?" he asks feebly.

"I'm gonna have this baby and raise it myself," I shrug in retort, like it's no big deal.

"Liv…" he sighs in protest.

I shake my head solemnly before replying, "No. My mom did it this way, and so will I."

"Okay, Liv," he whispers before getting up. He hesitates at the door slightly, nods to himself, smiles, and leaves.

I go into my bathroom and yank off my clothes as fast as I can until I'm naked in front of the mirror. Though I know, I don't have a bump I place my hand on my stomach, where there's a subtle growth, nothing anyone could easily detect. I spiral about, trying to see a difference. I'm challenging myself, I know.

"I need to make an appointment," I say to my doctor's receptionist on the phone.

Two days later, I'm at the doctor's is checked out.

"Alright, you're about 14 weeks and three days pregnant," the nurses smiles at me sympathetically.

I nod, take a deep breath, and reply, "Okay."

After the appointment is done, I find myself picking up prenatal pills. Tonight Elliot is coming over and we're gonna talk so I go home and begin frying some chicken. I set my counter with plates of chicken and corn on the cob and root beer to drink for me and beer for him.

"We're not gonna tell anyone about this; it'll be our little secret. If someone asks who the father is, I'll say I got pregnant via a lab or whatever," I tell him.

He nods coolly, "Alright, Liv, alright."

I smile wistfully and say, "Thank you, El."

Confused, he asks, "For what now?"

"For this baby," I whisper, tears glistening in my earthy eyes.

"You're welcome," he replies, grinning and gently caressing away a stray tear that falls upon my cheek.


	4. Chapter 4

I wake up in the middle of the night, sweaty, my hair messed up. I turn and see the clock- 3:17 AM –and sigh. I had not slept well for the past three days. I yank the blankets over my head and try to overcome the blinding migraine that has appeared.

I must have dozed off because I wake up severely nauseous and sweaty in the morning. I run to the trashcan, unsure of if I can make the toilet, and throw up what was left of the turkey sandwich I had had around 4:30 this morning. After that's done, I brush my teeth three times, take my vitamins, and dress quickly in a wine-red sweater, jeans, and black boots. I pull my coat over my shoulders, shove my phone and wallet into my purse, and hurry out the door. I stop at the nearby Dunkin' Donuts for a decaf tea and chocolate donut. I eat on my way to work; once I'm finished I toss the trash into a random wastebasket and hail a cab to take me the rest of the way to work.

I step outside into the crisp February air that I so love. It's February 23 and it's lovely outside. I can't help smiling as I step into the office. I sit down at my desk, ready to review files.

"You look awfully cheerful, Liv," Fin smiles as he tells me.

I grin back and say, "Thanks, you, too. Beautiful day out, huh?"

"Sure is," he agrees easily.

Then, out of nowhere, I feel my head spin and my stomach turn.

"Dammit!" I screech, barely making the trashcan before I reveal my breakfast of two chocolate donuts and a decaf tea to the whole bullpen. Surprisingly, I feel cool hands on my clammy temples. When I'm sure there's nothing left, I turn and am shocked to see that it's Elliot who has his hands on my head.

"Sorry…" I mumble absently, going to the restroom and gargling water until my mouth doesn't taste so bad.

"What was that about, Liv?" Fin asks, cocking his head to the side.

"Nothing," I sigh, exasperated, barely able to manage a weak smile.

I know he doesn't believe me but he nods as if he does and leaves to go through case files.

"Liv?" I turn to Cragen.

"Yes?" I grin.

"You interview Karen yet?" he asks.

"Yep, Friday, actually," I reply.

"Great," he says.

I nod, "Yeah, Dr. Huang is analyzing the photo and documents she gave me."

"Alright then," he smiles as he leaves.

I turn to my computer where I've typed up some notes:

_Anna Robinson, age 27, born March 6, 1983, died February 16, 2010; slashed to death, raped, and beaten badly. Found at her store window. Possible suspects: William Burlington, age 29, (still analyzing his sister's documents), possibly Karen Burlington, age 33, maybe Sylvia White, age 24, manager of the store at the time of Anna's death; Anna died on February 16 at roughly 8:27 AM. Store hours are 8 AM till 10 PM. No real enemies; only family is estranged sister Elena, age 28, and fiancé William Burlington._

"I really wish I had more than this," I sigh in defeat.

Elliot peers over my shoulder to look at the notes. "Looks fine to me," he shrugs gently.

"I think… Elliot?" my eyes widen.

"Yes?" he turns, confused by my tone.

"Elliot we're gonna re-interview Sylvia and William," I explain.

"Why? Liv?" he asks.

"We questioned William on Tuesday afternoon… Sylvia Wednesday evening… Karen Friday night… Oh!" I squeak.

"I don't follow," he admits.

"El, William had time to make up stories and tell them to Sylvia and Karen," I explain excitedly.

"Um…" he says blankly.

"El, this means that William could've killed Anna, told Sylvia an alibi, then told us a story about Karen, and then Karen could've lied…" I murmur.

"Okay. We'll have Sylvia, William, and Karen take lie detector tests?"

"Hell yeah we will!" I laugh for no real reason.

He smiles, pats my head demurely as if I'm a kid, "That's my Liv."


	5. Chapter 5

We've called William back.

"Look, I just want to find Anna's killer, okay?" he says when we tell him he needs a lie detector test.

Thankfully, it's Dr. Huang handling that- if it was Elliot or me I think William would be in for it for sure. We stand outside the door for a little while before I go to get us some lunch. We eat at our desks- roast beef sandwiches and lemonade; it's an odd combination but neither of us complains. When we're done, we go and see if Huang is done with William's test. Sylvia has just arrived; her large lichen colored eyes dart about accusingly. She's tall, wispy, and blond and looks ready to chop your head off. Whatever. I know she's afraid; I can see it in the wry upwards twist of her cherry red lips. Karen has yet to arrive when suddenly she appears. Odd, but oh well.

We chat for a little while; when William is done it's Sylvia's turn. William is complaining on and on about how his boss is going to be royally ticked off when he hears about their holding him "hostage" for three hours.

"If Philip fires me…," he growls as he steps into the elevator, a string of rants hurtling towards us.

I sigh and smile at Elliot.

He chuckles at my expression and I roll my eyes and go into the bullpen.

A couple hours later, we're leaving. It's a nice evening and I don't feel like going straight home. I soon find myself in the park, walking around, my hands cradling my subtly bulging stomach… I look up and I love the stars. Everything is so right, so poetic, so damn romantic in this instant: a woman, pregnant with her best friend, walking through Central Park around 10 PM, looking up at the stars. She's alone, but at the same time, too, she's not alone. I realize, remorsefully, that I will not be alone again till I give birth at the end of the summer. I have mixed feelings about this, of course, but what the hell?

**Three Days Later…**

"The lie detector results are in," Alex announces, slapping down a file on my desk.

I smile, nod, and say, "Thanks, Alex."

She groans, rolls her eyes, and says, "Anything to get this guy behind bars."

I nod slightly and look through the files. Sylvia's test says she was lying when asked where she was that night and about her relationship with William. Great, another re-interview. Lovely. Karen's lying, though not as much; just about the part William came over that night. Lastly, William seems to have lied throughout most of the test.

"This guy is really something else," I snort, shaking my head in utter disbelief.

"Excuse me?" Alex asks, confused.

"He agreed to the test… wanted her killer behind bars," I explain, laughing darkly underneath my breath.

"Idiot," she mumbles, grinning a bit and chuckling, too. Soon, the two of us have burst into hysterics.

"What's going on here?" Elliot asks.

"El… William… agreed to the test… he's her killer…!" I chortle.

Then Elliot is laughing, too, and the three of us must look like such damn idiots. Oh well. Sue me.

The next day, we re-interview William, Sylvia and Karen.

Karen says she asked her brother to come over that night but he didn't show up. Sylvia claims they were secretly lovers. William admits to Anna's murder on the account that Sylvia had jokingly suggested that they get engaged.

"Nut jobs," I murmur, clicking the door shut as I leave the interrogation room.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N Sorry for the random time skip again. O.O**

**Still, you get a little EOness to make up for it. :D**

ONE MONTH LATER…

Today is my first sonogram. I'm officially 18 weeks and four days pregnant. It's March 23 and Elliot is driving me to my doctor's; I had asked him to come with me because I wanted him to see the baby, too. I wanted the baby to know its father and I wanted the father to know it. I wonder constantly- do I carry a boy or a girl? I've always dreamt of finding out in the delivery room, and I don't intend to ruin that dream, despite the fact I also never dreamt about having a baby this way. I remember back to a time two years ago when Elliot knew I wanted a baby. _"I'll support you… no matter what happens, Liv."_ Those words rang in my head when he had told me I could be pregnant. I was dressed in a pair of jeans, satisfied that they hugged my hips like a vise, and a tacky "I Love Las Vegas" t-shirt in lime green from years ago. I go out of the apartment and into the elevator, extremely happy right now. He's in his sedan as usual, listening to the radio.

"What're we listening to?" I ask, grinning as I slide into the car, my hands gently cradling my bulge.

He smiles his breathtaking smile as he answers, "Up to you."

"Great, thanks, El," I smile giddily as I happily fool around with the radio controls.

He chuckles slightly, but he drives off to the doctor's nonetheless. He and I check in, then we wait till we're called in. They put some gross gel on my stomach and rub a machine around, and the next thing you know, on the monitor nearby appears a baby. Tears well up in my eyes and in Elliot's as he cradles my head so I can see properly.

"Baby looks healthy and happy," comments the technician. "Perhaps next time we can see if it's a boy or a girl."

"I want it to be a surprise," I smile, glowing with sheer happiness.

The tech prints out some images and we're in the car, next thing you know.

"Thought of names yet, Liv?" he asks, smiling.

"Yes, actually," I reply quietly.

"What names have you come up with, Liv?" he's grinning ear to ear now; he looks like such a dork it makes me wanna laugh.

"Well if it's a girl… Serena Alexandra Benson," I admit, blushing shyly.

"Pretty. What if it's a boy?" he answers dryly.

"Nitis Alexander Benson," I answer.

He nods, not questioning why I want to use Alex's name or why I let my mother be present, but instead asks, "Nitis?"

"Yes… it's Native American for 'friend'," I explain.

"Thanks," he smiles.

"You're my best friend, El. Don't let anything fool you," I grin, smacking his arm lightly.

He nods and drives me to my apartment where he cooks us dinner: tacos, rice, and apple juice. A feast fit for a king, certainly. He laughs at my expression and I laugh, too, at the absurdity of it all as I sit down with him at my counter. We dig in, talking a little bit, but not too much. When I'm done, he offers to do the dishes. I roll my eyes slightly, grin, and go to shower. When I've showered, gone to the bathroom, brushed my teeth sufficiently, and changed into gray sweatpants and an over-sized gray t-shirt. I head into the living room and am a bit surprised to see him here, still.

"You look enchanting," he chuckles.

"Right. I look like Sleeping Beauty gone wrong," I roll my eyes but can't help the slow, loving smile that creeps onto my face without a warning.

He throws his head back and laughs before he pats the sofa beside him.

"Sit," he says.

I nod weakly and sit beside him. I'm exhausted after today, and I can't help when I lean my head against his shoulder. Thankfully, he strokes my hair, my cheek, my arms… I feel my breath getting knocked right out of me. Then, out of nowhere, his lips find mine, and he's pulling my head to his, cradling my head like it's a precious diamond as our tongues battle for supremacy in my mouth. I nibble a little bit at his lower lip, tugging gently, seductively, one of my hands on his cheek, the other on the small of his back. His hand is on my neck, my lower back, too. I can't help it. I can't help the feelings that rush through me in this very instance as we connect. Our bodies fuse into one perfect whole as the kiss continues, till he breaks for air, then starts again. He finally pulls away for good, staring at me and smiling wistfully, his blue eyes sparkling.

_"I love you… make love to me… I'm always yours…" _I think to myself breathlessly, my caramel colored hair wild, my eyes searching, my body in a disoriented frenzy that is the best thing I've ever experienced in the entire damn world.

"I love you, Olivia Benson," he whispers, pulling me to him again.

"I love you, Elliot Stabler," I murmur back, kissing him with such a passionate drive.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: SO SORRY GUYS I HAD TO WRITE AN ESSAY FOR SOCIAL STUDIES AND A STORY FOR ENGLISH THIS WEEKEND AND LAST WEEK I HAD TO STUDY FOR A SPANISH TEST AND A SCIENCE TEST SORRY.**

"Stay," I murmur into the darkness.

"I can't," his whisper is muffled by my hair.

"Why not?" I ask, frowning.

"Kathy," he sighs.

"She can go to hell," I mumble, burrowing my head deeper into his chest.

He chuckles before replying, "I can't, really."

"What does Kathy have that I don't?" I snap.

"Patience," he retorts sarcastically, before sighing and sitting up.

"Dammit, look, I'm sorry. Please?" I plead.

"Liv, I gotta tell her," he takes my hand and kisses it.

My eyes widen in fear, "I have to come with you."

He frowns disapprovingly but nods, gently pulling me out of the bed, letting his fingers glide down my frame.

We dress quickly and set out for his house. We sit in his car like the two biggest idiots we are. Surprisingly, Kathy opens the door without protest.

"Kathy…" I start, but she cuts me off.

"Look, I knew this was coming someday," she grimaces.

Shocked, I look at Elliot before replying, "Um… how?"

She smiles wistfully before answering, "He talked about you too much."

I nod, "Are you mad?"

"Surprisingly, no."

"Why not?"

"Like I said, I saw it coming. Just glad it came this long after you met him," she laughs slightly.

"Thank you," I whisper.

She nods and the two of us go upstairs to pack his things.

"I'm disappointed, jealous, and a little mad, but I sure as hell saw it coming," she admits sheepishly.

"Thanks," I nod and smile wanly.

She nods again and helps us pack his things.

"I'll love you always as the mother of my children," he says, caressing her cheek before he leaves.

At my apartment, we unpack his things.

"Well, that went better than expected," I comment wryly.

"I know," he whispers as he unpacks.

I frown slightly at his tone but soon it doesn't matter because we're in bed again. I love the way it feels to be in his arms and to know that in a few months we'll be a family of three. I still can't believe that I finally managed to become pregnant. I remembered after finding Maria Recinos I had volunteered to let the traumatized girl stay with me for three days- I had to, I felt, since she'd been through enough already not to go to foster care. Still, it had been tough to say goodbye, and I was glad I'd be a full time mother now.

"Sleep, my love," he croons, rocking me gently in his arms.

"I love you," I whisper.

"I love you more," I hear before I drift off.

**Please rate and review… I didn't want Kathy to be a total bitch like in the other E/O fanfics I've seen.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Damn thumdrives. D: Sowwy!**

"I don't wanna get up," he murmurs, his lips finding mine once more.

"Me neither," I sigh as I kiss him back.

"Let's not, then," he grins.

"We have to," I moan as his lips find their way down my body.

"Why? We haven't taken a sick day in a while… maybe just this once…" he traces patterns on my left hip with his fingers, and I shudder slightly.

"Mmmm… tempting…" I allow, tracing hearts on his stomach.

"Come on," he growls, his lips savagely meeting mine as he hovers over me, careful not to press weight onto my stomach.

"'Scuse me a second!" I gasp, covering my mouth as I get up and barely make the bathroom sink before barfing.

"Maybe I really could use that sick day," I groan as I brush my teeth multiple times.

"We could go to Central Park… maybe take one of those lame tourist boat rides… or even go and take a walk on the beach… Coney Island…" he lists, chuckling slightly.

"No fair, you're playing dirty. Fine, we'll go take a walk on Long Beach," I give in easily.

"We'll leave around eleven?" he asks, grinning impishly.

I nod slightly, "Sure. It'll probably take us a bit of time, unfortunately."

"We have time, Liv," he murmurs seductively into my ear.

"Let me shower," I giggle, weakly shoving at his chest, playfully.

"Need help with your back?" he bats his eyelashes innocently.

Rolling my eyes and smiling, I answer, "You wish. Nah, I need some time alone, thanks."

"Alright, I'll wait," he wags his eyebrows suggestively.

"Go!" I shout, giggling hysterically as I push him out the door and lock it.

When I'm done showering, I change into a pair of fraying denim capris, a black tee, and a white hoodie. I slam my feet into my sandals and sweep my hair up into a messy ponytail.

"You're beautiful," he kisses me.

"Yeah, yeah. You don't have to seduce me, I was gonna give you some tonight," I roll my eyes.

He grins and kisses me again as he enters the bathroom. I go out into the kitchen. Frowning, I start to cook us sunny side up eggs and turkey bacon.

"Is that bacon?" he asks.

"_Turkey _bacon," I laugh.

"Damn," he growls.

"It's good," I protest hopefully.

"You're so lucky you're so sexy," he murmurs.

"Let me concentrate, unless you like charred turkey bacon…?" I tease.

"The kitchen is all yours," he laughs.

"Awesome," I say, flipping the eggs.

When we're done eating, we get into my car and he drives us to Nickerson Beach, Long Beach; it's my favorite beach. It's not too crowded today; we take a walk on the beach, collecting seashells. He splashes me and we laugh and wade in the shallows. We talk and we look at the tide pools. When we're done, we go to the playground and I let him push me on a swing; when he's done with that I push him, then we sit on the swings, talking.

"Wanna get lunch?"

"Sure," I reply giddily.

We end up at a nearby Nathan's and over our lunch of hot dogs, we debate over whether or not my baby is a girl or a boy.

"Boy," I argue.

"Girl," he growls.

"Mmm… why do you want a daughter? You already have three," I ask.

"Why do you want a son?"

"I asked first; answer."

"I want to see if I can have a daughter who isn't all messed up."

"Maureen isn't, and neither is Lizzie."

"True. Why do you want a son?"

"I want a daughter, but I think it's a boy."

"How would you know?"

"My body. Well, also, if I had a son I could feel safer."

"I'm hurt… you feel safer with a baby than me?"

"Yeah, pretty much."

He smacks my hand playfully, and we exit, smiling and laughing. Of course, our fun ends.

"Help me!" we turn to see a woman, maybe 5' 2", with olive skin and a long black braid running towards us.

"Oh my God," we rush over to her as we see that she's carrying a burnt baby, its hands cut off. I puke at the sight.

"GET BACK HERE YOU SPITEFUL BITCH!!"

**A/N: Nickerson is a true beach; look it up. :P Sorry for the cliffy.**


End file.
